


Winter’s Warmth

by quellthefire



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Fluffy, In which Eliot is too vain to bring a jacket, M/M, Sweet, and quentin is the responsible one, hoodie sharing, queliot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 11:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quellthefire/pseuds/quellthefire
Summary: Eliot always sacrifices form over function when it comes to dressing. Good thing Quentin is here to save him from the bitter cold.





	Winter’s Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr ask prompt from @e3105eb
> 
> “Sharing is caring, now give me the hoodie!”

“C’mon Q! I’m cold,” Eliot whined. 

Quentin groaned and turned to look at him. “I tried telling you to bring a jacket, but nooo. You kept insisting it wouldn’t go with your outfit.”

El pouted, and looped his arm into Quentin’s. They were walking back to the Cottage, after a rager of a night at the Illusionist Castle. It was numbingly cold, and the biting wind just made it worse. 

“Well I was right, it would have clashed horribly. And besides, that’s what I have you for, to be the responsible one who thinks of all that boring stuff like bringing coats.”

He bumped his hip into Quentin’s, perhaps a little harder than necessary. “Sharing is caring, now give me the hoodie!”

Quentin groaned, knowing there was no arguing with Eliot when he was like this. He dutifully pulled off his outer layer, a navy peacoat he’d had since his first year at Columbia, and stripped off the old grey hoodie he had on underneath. Eliot always complained that it was threadbare enough to be used for pillow stuffing, but Quentin had always suspected Eliot loved it. 

It was stone grey, perfectly heathered from years of washing. The cuffs were frayed, Quentin had a bad habit of picking at them when he was feeling uncomfortable or anxious. But the inside was gloriously plush and soft, and Eliot always snuggled up to him when he was wearing it. 

He handed it over to Eliot, and put his coat back on, shivering from the brief moments of icy wind hitting his exposed skin. 

Eliot gracefully put the hoodie on, and sighed contently at the sudden warmth. He looked a little ridiculous. It was a little baggy on Quentin, but on Eliot the arms were inches too short, and it hung loosely on his slender frame. 

For once, though, Eliot didn’t seem to care. He smiled down at Q, all warmth and tranquility. He hooked his arm through Quentin’s again, and hummed quietly as they kept walking. Back to their home, back to the warmth the Cottage would give them. 

Eliot, however, felt like no warmth would compete with the feeling of Quentin’s old hoodie enveloping him as they huddled close, bracing against the winter’s frost.


End file.
